The mammal-like reptiles (therapsids) are of great scientific interest because they represent the ancestral stock of mammals. Unfortunately, there exist but few endocranial casts for providing comparative information about the brain development in these animals. The present report includes a description of a natural endocast of a therocephalian, as well as additional details about the skull of a baurimorph of a type not heretofore described.